Magnet-shroom
For other uses, see Magnet-shroom (disambiguation). Contain-mint |unlocked/PvZ2 = Beating Dark Ages - Night 15 |unlocked china/PvZ2 = Collect 10 Magnet-shroom Puzzle Pieces Obtain 50 stars in Dark Ages Beating Dark Ages - Night 15 |flavor text/PvZ2 = Despite his unusual appearance, Magnet-shroom doesn't have a problem attracting girlfriends. But he does have a problem keeping them. It's the same thing every time. In the end, they always find him too clingy.}} Magnet-shroom is a mushroom that takes away metallic objects such as buckets, pickaxes, equipment, or any metal object from zombies, lowering their toughness and/or preventing them from using their special abilities, while only having a small recharge time needed between thefts. Although he does not cause any damage, he can render some of the toughest zombies almost defenseless. For example, he can steal a Football Zombie or Knight Zombie's helmet, reducing their health to that of a normal zombie and making them easier to defeat in all situations. Origins The magnet in his name refers to the fact that he is a magnet and he attracts metal, and the shroom in his name refers to the fact that he is a mushroom. Audio History In Plants vs. Zombies, Magnet-shroom is obtained after the player beats Level 4-8. It can steal metallic objects from metallic zombies inside its range, seven columns by five rows. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Magnet-shroom makes its return in Dark Ages. It is unlocked after completing Dark Ages - Night 15 and is the last plant to be obtained in Dark Ages. It has the same effect as the original game, but it no longer glows when he steals metallic items or turns into a blackish color after he takes an object. Its recharge is ten seconds slower than in the first game. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Gold Magnet: Magnet-shroom can be upgraded into Gold Magnet, which is not a mushroom, after purchasing the upgrade from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3000 and 50 sun per planting. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Magnet-shroom unleashes a high amount of electricity that attracts up to 20 metallic objects from zombies within his vicinity and throws each object ahead of his lane. Each thrown bucket and helmet deals 300 damage per shot, while Treasure Yeti's head deals 500 damage per shot and Punk Zombie heads will not be thrown at all. The maximum amount of possible damage is 6200 damage per shot, overkilling all zombies except Zombots. Costumed Magnet-shroom can throw metallic objects at any zombie on the lawn. Level Upgrade Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shrooms are great against small amounts of armor and tool wielding zombies. They need to be close to the front row behind defenses to be in range of zombies, but remember that the Magnet-shroom is not the counter to every zombie, just zombies with metal objects. It is a good idea to protect the Magnet-shroom with a Pumpkin or some other defensive plant such as a Tall-nut, since they are often in front of your defensive plants. Do not forget that poles, Zombonis, catapults, and clubs or road signs are not magnetic. Note that is not advised to use the Magnet-shroom during Survival: Endless due to the massive amount of zombies with metallic objects and, during Endless, he is almost useless with his cooldown. Also, when used in levels with Digger Zombies, make sure that the Magnet-shroom is placed near to the front so Digger Zombies will not be far enough in your defenses to eat vital plants when their pickaxes are stolen by the Magnet-shroom. I, Zombie Magnet-shrooms appear in many I, Zombie levels. They will take away your ladders, buckets, pickaxes, and football helmets, rendering your most powerful zombies useless and making him one of the most dangerous plants, alongside Threepeater and Kernel-pult. Use Conehead Zombies to quickly eat them without losing much sun. If the Magnet-shroom is heavily guarded, you may have to use a Bungee Zombie to steal him. However, watch out for Umbrella Leaves. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While quite different as he is from his first appearance, Magnet-shroom still has the same affect on metal item zombies. Magnet-shroom sacrificed his recharge speed to slightly hasten removal of metallic equipment from zombies. Use Magnet-shroom only when you see Buckethead Zombies, Knight Zombies, Poncho Zombies, or Punk Zombies. Because two of the four zombies that he can steal armor from make appearances in Wild West, Neon Mixtape Tour, and Dark Ages, it makes him a good plant to use in those three worlds, as well as many Battlez levels with lots of armored zombies or Zombie Kings . For zombie hordes with huge amounts of metal wearing zombies, use its Plant Food ability to cripple them. Remember that its Plant Food effect only does 300 damage per metal object, so you will need to have a large amount of zombies on the lawn with metal objects for its Plant Food to be effective. It is also a good idea to use Magnet-shroom in Neon Mixtape Tour because it can instantly kill Punk Zombies and steal buckets from Buckethead Zombies. It also recovers faster after killing Punk Zombie than he does after stealing normal metal objects. In Endless Zones, Magnet-shroom is generally only good if used in conjunction with other Plant Food effects via Tile Turnip. Without his Plant Food effect, Magnet-shroom will quickly falter against the massive swarms of zombies. However, since his Plant Food effects up to 20 zombies on screen, using it in the middle of intense situations, such as huge waves, can make the zombies much easier for your offensive plants to handle. Pros and cons Pros *Renders the Buckethead Zombies and its time based variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Football Zombies, and Knight Zombies, who are among the toughest zombies, helpless. *Makes the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie much less dangerous so it cannot destroy the player's plants except by eating them. *Steals Ladder Zombie's ladder, slowing it down, making it vulnerable to straight-shooting plants, and making it lose the ability to disable defensive plants. Can also remove the ladder if it is already placed down. *Stops Digger Zombies in its tracks. *Takes away the Pogo Zombie's, forcing it to eat the player's plants instead of passing them. *Takes away screen doors, making the Screen Door Zombies helpless. *He makes the Zombie King much easier to handle. *He can steal the Poncho Zombie's metal grate once the poncho is removed. *His Plant Food ability is very useful in handling large hordes especially if he is boosted and can stun the Zombot Dark Dragon for a couple of seconds, providing an open fire. *He can instantly kill Punk Zombie, and he absorbs its head quickly. Cons *If Magnet-shroom steals Digger Zombie's pickaxe while it is in the middle of the plants or at the back, the player will be at a disadvantage to get rid of it. *Unlike his upgrade, Magnet-shroom cannot attract coins or diamonds from zombie drops. *He cannot steal a Conehead Zombie's cone or disable mechanized walkers from Far Future, despite the fact that they are both metallic. *He only attracts one object at a time, unless the player uses Plant Food. *He takes a short amount of time to recharge, but alongside the fact that he can only attract one object at a time, he is not useful against massive amounts of zombies. *His accuracy may be detrimental at times. *In Plants vs. Zombies, it is nocturnal, making it sleep during the day unless the Coffee Bean wakes it up, which costs an extra 75 sun. *Although he can attract the Knight Zombie's helmet, Zombie King can grant it again immediately afterwards, so attracting helmets can be beneficial in some cases, yet can be detrimental as well. *He cannot steal Ra Zombie's golden staff, Excavator Zombie's golden shovel, or Boombox Zombie's boombox. *He cannot steal Buckethead Adventurer Zombie's bucket when this zombie is carried by a bug. *He cannot steal All-Star Zombie's football helmet. *Punk Zombie's head cannot be used against other zombies during his Plant Food attack. List of magnetic objects *Bucket *Screen door *Football helmet (but as said before, only applies to Football Zombie, not All-Star Zombie) *Jack-in-the-box *Pickaxe *Pogo stick *Ladder *Trash can *Necklace *Barbell *Metal grate *Knight helm *Yeti's head and arm *Zombot Dark Dragon's nose ring *Punk Zombie's head *Jurassic Fossilhead’s fossil (only in Chinese version) The black football helmet may be a metallic object, but the only game version it is found in does not include Magnet-shroom as a plant, which means it is impossible to take the headgear unless it is destroyed. The nose ring on the Zombot Dark Dragon will not be removed, but it can be attracted, causing the Zombot to be stunned for three seconds. Gallery Trivia General *In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, he is called Magnet Plant due to the fact that there are no night levels. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most mushrooms, when sleeping, he does not close his eyes. He will also appear gray, as if he had already stolen a metal object. *He is nocturnal while his upgrade, Gold Magnet, is not. *An imitated Magnet-shroom will glow thick white when attracting an object, whereas a normal glows a light blue color. *The sound of buzzing electricity can be heard when he steals an object. *He and Sea-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained in the Night levels, excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *He, Hypno-shroom, and Doom-shroom (when sleeping) are the only mushrooms that bounce from left to right. *Ironically, Gold Magnet has a lower sun cost than him. It is one of two upgrade plants to do this, the other being Winter Melon. *It takes 15 seconds to recharge after removing a metallic object. *He will not steal metallic equipment from hypnotized zombies. *In Beghouled, if the player drags him around (without it having a match), and he has stolen a metallic object, the metallic object will appear on the other side of the Magnet-shroom. *Sometimes he will try to attract a metallic object when the object has just been destroyed. If so, he will appear as if he has stolen an object, but without the object. *He cannot steal the Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole, even though the pole appears to be metal. *The eyebrows from the seed packet and the Almanac image are pointed in a different way. *He and Fume-shroom are the only mushrooms that can be upgraded. *He, Fume-shroom, and Lily Pad are the only plants that can do something that their upgrades cannot do. *He cannot steal the Gargantuar's weapon (the metal sign), even if it is metal. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *He was first seen in the end of Plants vs. Zombies 2 second trailer of Google Play, thus making it a confirmed mushroom. *His costume alludes Magneto's (a villain from the X-Men comics) cape. *He can now attack zombies using its Plant Food ability. He can deal a maximum of 310 normal damage shots to zombies in a straight range. *Unlike the first game, He now has a "Mediocre" recharge. However, the time it takes for it to attract a metal object, dissolve it, and attract another one is five seconds faster. *He does not have eyebrows in this game. *His magnet detaches itself from the mushroom cap when using its Plant Food ability, or while being watered in the Zen Garden. *His range is not shown in the Almanac. *He does not turn gray if he attracts a metal object. *When a metal object has been attracted by it, the player can see the object shrinking. *If he is transformed by a Wizard Zombie while attracting, the object does not shrink. *The last night of Dark Ages gives the player a boosted Magnet-shroom for the Zomboss battle. The last day of Big Wave Beach also has Lily Pad as a mandatory boosted plant. These are the only Zomboss battles that have this feature. *If the player uses Plant Food on him when a Treasure Yeti's head or arm is fallen on the ground, Magnet-shroom will attract it. *He is the only plant which has two achievements related to him - Your Hat, Sir! and Head Banger. *If a metallic object is about to stick to him and it became frozen, the metallic object will just stay stuck in mid-air until it is unfrozen. *He is the only plant that can (technically) damage zombies protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow by stealing Neon Buckethead's bucket and Punk Zombie's head. *He has lesser charge time if he grabs Punk Zombie's head unlike in other metallic objects. *Despite being made of a rock instead of a metal, he can steal both Cave Buckethead's and Jurassic Buckethead's bucket. This is most likely because the buckets have some magnetic ore in them. **This also applies to Buckethead Kung-Fu and Monk Zombie, as their buckets look like they're made of porcelain rather than metal. *The metal object will fall down if the player digs Magnet-shroom or a zombie eats him when he's attracting the object. *Despite being able to do it in Plants vs. Zombies, he cannot steal All-Star Zombie's football helmet, as it cannot fall off. *In Chinese version, when the player uses Sunflower Singer while a Magnet-Shroom is charging, the metal object stays in the mid-air even after it has fed Plant Food or dug it up. See also *Metallic objects *Mushrooms *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean *Your Hat, Sir! *Head Banger ru:Магнит-гриб vi:Magnet-shroom zh:磁力菇 pl:Magnet-shroom Category:Fog Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants Category:Contain-mint Family plants